Overwatch
by concealedcanine
Summary: Sakura was finally free and off to college! Or so she thought. Just when it all seemed to be going her way her father, a big time crime lord, told her that a bodyguard was to go with her. At first it seemed like a burden but maybe it could be a good thing. Modern Mob/College AU. KakaSaku. 18 and older only
1. Assignment

Chapter 1: Assignment

"Ah, Sakura thank you for coming."

"It's not like I had a choice," She sighed plopping herself down in the chair in front of his desk and crossing one leg over the other. "What do you want father?"

"Oh no need to be cross darling. I just wanted to congratulate you on being accepted into the university in Kyoto" He smiled

"Uh huh~ and I bet you pulled a few strings to get me in there too," She pointed out raising an eye brow.

"I did no such thing. My hands are clean in this. But there is something I really need to discuss with you."

"I'm listening."

"As you know, being a part of this family there are certain… hazards," Kizashi began. "And due to these hazards I am assigning you a full time body guard. He will live with you. Take care of you and-"

Sakura cut him off, "What dad? That isn't necessary. Don't do this…" she trailed off seeing her father's famous glare.

"I am not giving you a choice in the matter. It is my wish and it shall happen. He will be by your room later to introduce himself. You will remember him I have no doubt," The male smiled somewhat deviously.

"Who is it?" Sakura's voice raised a note out of curiosity.

"You will find out later. Is there anything else you want to ask? If not I have another meeting soon and you need to finish getting ready to leave for school," The man asked turning his attention to his paperwork.

She huffed not sure what to say, "Fine whatever… Bye," Sakura got up from her chair and made her way to the door.

"Sakura I lo-"Her father started but she had closed the door behind her.

She pulled out her phone and began to text her friend Ino. [Text: Ino-Pig]: "Ugh, my father is so annoying."

Ino was sitting on her bed looking around her bare room as she was packed and ready to go to the train station. She was going to the same school as Sakura so they could still be there for each other. A soft buzz of her phone made her reach to the foot of her bed and pick it up. [Text: Forehead]: "What did he do this time?"

[Text: Ino-Pig]: "He is assigning me a full time body guard while I go to college. He is going to be living with us."

[Text: Forehead]: "Oh! Who is it? Is he hot?"

Sakura chuckled and shook her head, [text: Ino-Pig]: "is that all you care about? I don't know yet."

[Text: Forehead]: "Well… It's not the only thing I care about. Keep me updated."

Sakura pocketed her phone after reading the last text. Sighing, she made her way to her room, which was down a floor in their large estate. Being the daughter of a crime boss had its perks. She got what she wanted even though she never asked for much since it seemed like the money was tainted by the actions that were used to acquire it. Servants greeted her as she walked the fairly empty halls. Sakura could understand why her father wanted a bodyguard with her but felt it was highly unnecessary. She only had a couple death threats sent to her per year from competing crime syndicates.

Finally, she arrived at her door and there was a large handmade 'KEEP OUT' sign there. She didn't like being disturbed if she could avoid it. Inside was her mother who was holding a picture frame and crying silently.

"Oh mom… It's not like I'm dying," She groaned. This had become a normal thing. "I'm just going to college."

"But you are my baby girl and you are growing up so fast," She sniffled, "I'm going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too mom, but I need to be out on my own. You raised me as much as you could. Now it's time for me to use what I have learned from you," She smiled softly as she sat next to her mom resting a hand on the woman's knee.

"I-I should let you get to it…" Her mom's voice faded as she gave Sakura a hug.

"Alright mom… I love you." She smiled hugging back.

"Love you too my blossom," The older woman whispered and departed the room.

Sakura moved around her room grabbing the last of the things that needed packing. Mostly they were photos, posters, and other paraphernalia. Putting her phone on the now empty dresser she pushed play, dancing and singing to her music as she packed. After a while there was a knock on the door that caused her to freeze.

"Who is it?" she asked and paused her music.

"Your new bodyguard."

Sakura sighed, "Come in."

The door creaked open as a tall silver haired man with a mask walked in. "Hello Miss. Haruno, it is a pleasure to see you after all these years," He bowed to her.

"K-Ka-Kakashi sensei? It's you?" she gasped.

"Yes… I am your new bodyguard," He straightened up looking her in the eyes.

"Oh umm. Okay then. And drop the Miss thing… Just Sakura is fine."

"If that is your wish Sakura," He nodded.

"No seriously… act normal. I don't want this whole servant deal."

"Humph~ Fine then," He huffed pulling out his book Icha Icha.

"Oh… you still read the porn huh?" She raised an eye brow judging him.

"Romance not porn."

"Whatever floats your boat perv," She teased. "Alright I am ready to leave. Let's get out of here."

He nodded as he grabbed for the heaviest of her bags. The car was already waiting for them outside. Popping the trunk, he put the bags in and then opened the door for her.

"Please… I will get the rest of the bags."

Sakura sighed setting the rest of her luggage on the ground and got into the town car. Kakashi did what he had said and finished loading the car. It was a thirty minute drive to the station depending on traffic and they had only forty-five minutes to get there. The car slowly pulled away from the house, and out the ornate iron gates that guarded it, as they departed her home.

"Would you like to pick up dinner on our way over? Nothing fancy, just quick. We can bring some to your friend as well, "Kakashi asked trying to be civil.

'_Crap… I forgot to text her back,' _Sakura cursed inwardly as she pulled out her phone. "Sure, we can swing by somewhere," She replied to him absent mindedly. [Text: Ino-Pig]: "So I found out who my bodyguard is. Remember Kakashi who taught us martial arts? It's him. Oh and what do you want for dinner we are picking stuff up."

"What do you want for dinner?" Kakashi repeated.

"Shut up I'll let you know in a second." She shot a playful look up at him through the rear-view mirror.

[Text: Forehead]: "Oh I remember him! Is he hot? And I don't really care. Maybe some to-go ramen bowls?"

[Text: Ino-Pig]: "Ugh that again. You'll find out on your own later. Alright we will grab that then."

"We want ramen just the quick to-go bowls," She told Kakashi not looking up from her phone to keep texting.

"Humph," he hummed in response.

Kakashi was a man of few words most of the time but it all depended on what was truly going on. This was just fine with Sakura. She was annoyed with everything that was going on at the moment. Keeping her head down in her phone chatting away with Ino. After a few minutes, he pulled over to a small ramen shop that had a take out.

"You need to come in with me. I can't leave you alone in the car," Kakashi droned exiting the car and opening the door for Sakura.

She huffed, "Fine… whatever."

After Sakura exited the vehicle, they made their way inside with Kakashi keeping his head on a swivel knowing you could never be too safe. Again he opened the door for her and walked in after the female. They ordered two of the fastest meals that could be made which was a simple chicken ramen bowl and left without saying much of anything. The silver haired male could tell she was peeved with the whole situation.

'_I really hope she warms up to this… It'll make both our lives a lot easier,' _Kakashi sighed inwardly.

The rest of the trip went by fairly quickly except for Sakura asking him to turn on her music. Since her father had so much pull with large companies, they gave Sakura her very own radio station with all her favorite music. He didn't mind so much because she liked a lot of the same stuff he did. Pop, rock, and classic rock from all different countries. He found it fun when she started singing along with the radio and used it as an opportunity to tease her a little.

"What a lovely voice you have," He looked back at her through the rear view mirror.

"Don't listen… pay attention to the road you idiot," She scoffed looking out the window to avoid his gaze.

"Oh? But I actually liked it."

"I hate you."

"Humph… That's harsh. "

Sakura just sat there a slight red hue on her cheeks from embarrassment. She didn't like it when people listened to her sing and this man must have had excellent hearing to listen to her since she wasn't singing that loud. It was only another ten minutes until they reached the airport. There was a man that was waiting for them once they had parked at the station. He helped them unload the bags and put them on a cart to take them to the train as another man walked up and took the keys from Kakashi driving the car off since they had no need of it now. A few moments later a blonde female with her own cart showed up and grabbed Sakura hugging her from behind.

"Hey forehead~" she announced her presence.

"AH! Oh hey Ino-Pig," she giggled.

"Where are your things?"

"Someone came and took them for us… You know how my father is. I can't lift a finger."

"Oh boo hoo. That isn't a bad thing sometimes. It's hard pushing this crap everywhere."

"…" Sakura shrugged, "Oh we have your ramen… we can eat it on the train."

"Sakura, Ino. We need to go," Kakashi interrupted there little conversation.

The girls reacted in unison as they sighed. Making their way through the station, the group soon arrived at their designated care. Sakura's father had managed to book an entire section of train just for them. Kakashi's and Sakura's bags had already been loaded onto the train and the workers of the station helped them to load Ino's before stepping aboard. The cabin was extravagant to say the least. There was a giant chandelier hanging from the center and a beverage cart waiting for them. The two girls explored the section and found two rooms. One had two beds inside and the other just one so it was pretty obvious on who was to sleep where during their trip if they wish to take a nap.

Kakashi made himself comfortable at one of the lounge chairs and pulled a book with a bright orange cover out of a side pocket of his pants. It read 'Icha Icha' on the cover. Most people saw this book series as porn but the silver-haired man would argue constantly that it wasn't just porn but that had plenty of romance and plot in it as well.

"Do you have to read that here with two girls in your presence?" Sakura scoffed.

"What? It's not like you two pay attention to me anyways," He replied absent-mindedly.

"Wow… I didn't remember you were such a perv sensei," Ino teased him.

"Funny, I still remember how much of an airhead you were. And please… Kakashi is fine," He retorted keeping his cool demeanor.

"Oh HA. HA. Kakashi," The blonde huffed turning away from him.

"Well he is kind of right pig… you were and still are a bit of an airhead," Sakura giggled.

"Shut up forehead," She was just playing upset. Ino could be quite the drama queen. Leaning close to Sakura she whispered, "You know… Kakashi is kinda hot… I wonder what he looks like under the mask."

This made Sakura blush, "Are you trying to make things difficult?" She glared at her best friend. While she didn't want to admit it, the man did have a certain appeal no matter if he was older.

Ino's stomach growled, "Umm where is that food I was promised?" she asked hoping she could eat now.

Sakura snapped her fingers at remembering the food. Pulling the bag out from where it was stowed she passed Ino a bowl and took her own. Eyes wandering she glanced at Kakashi who was deep in his book. Sighing softly, Sakura got up with the last bowl and held it out to him.

"Here," She muttered.

"Humph? Oh thank you. Does this mean you like me now?" Kakashi looked up at her giving a crinkled eye smile.

"Shut up… and don't read into it. I still hate you," She rubbed her arm nervously.

"If you say so," He shrugged as he began to eat.

Sakura walked back over to Ino who was chowing down voraciously. All of them looked up at the voice that came from the intercom, "The train will be departing shortly. If you are not aboard now, please make your way over. Again the train will be departing shortly."

"Finally, so glad to get out of here. College is going to be great," Sakura grinned as she sat and began to eat.

"I know… all the boys we can meet," Ino spoke trying to choke down her food.

"That is not what I meant."

"Oh don't be such a prude."

"Shut your face Ino-Pig"

"Make me forehead."

The banter of the two girls lasted for a little longer but once they were done with their food it became a more civil talk. At some point, the train lurched as they began to depart the station. They were finally on their way. Kakashi had fallen asleep with his book on his face. The girls thought this was a pretty good idea as well so they made their way to the sleeping compartment. As Sakura pulled back the sheets, she hesitated. Grabbing an extra blanket, she walked back out to where Kakashi was and draped it over his sleeping form. Taking a little more of a look over him, Sakura turned on her heel and made for the bed.

_'Kakashi isn't so bad,' _She thought as she climbed onto the bed and laid down. _'Maybe I could try being a little nicer.'_


	2. Settling In

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

Kakashi woke up as an announcement was made over the train's PA system. He struggled to crack his eyes open as he let out a yawn and full bodied stretch. Feeling the blanket that covered him. Kakashi didn't remember falling asleep with a blanket on. He figured it must have been an employee who worked on the train. After the way Sakura had treated him… there was no way that she could have done it. The thought of Ino doing it was too ridiculous to cross his mind.

Kakashi stood and glance outside, "Humph~ almost there," He grunted cracking his back, "I should wake them up."

He moved to the double bedroom to see Ino and Sakura sleeping peacefully. For only a moment he thought that this job may be tolerable, maybe even enjoyable. But as his thought played out there was a whooshing sound and a dull pain on his arm. He hadn't noticed Ino had woken up and in the process she had thrown her shoe at him.

"Um ow…" he muttered sarcastically.

"It's not my fault. You were being a perv,"

"I am a bodyguard. It's my duty to watch over you two," He pointed out.

"Next time just wake us up you creep," Ino retorted.

Sighing, Kakashi shook his head, "Hm, just get up and get ready. We will be there in about five minutes."

With that he walked out of the room feeling annoyed. He mumbled to himself about being an underappreciated man. Kakashi distracted himself from the rest of the ride.

Meanwhile, Ino had got up and was about to wake Sakura when she grinned evilly. Her hands slithered up her friend's sides tickling her gently at first but once she was awake mumbling for her to stop Ino picked up the intensity. This caused Sakura to squeal and squirm beneath Ino.

"St-stop Ino, please!," she gasped trying to catch her breath.

"But you are so cute when you squirm and beg~," the blonde smirked going for Sakura's most sensitive ticklish spot… her arm pits.

"NO!," Sakura yelped, "Pig! Ser-Seriously cut it out!,"

The train was slowing and Ino frowned, "Fine, but don't think this is over Forehead."

The two girls left the room to find Kakashi staring out the window. Sakura was trying to fix her hair. After their little wrestling match she looked disheveled without much hope of fixing her image. Kakashi looked up from the window and tried hide an eye crinkling smile.

"Sleep well?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Forehead was having a really good dr-," Ino started and winked at the word good but was cut off by an elbow thrown into her ribs by Sakura.

"Yea, I slept well until Pig here woke me up like an ass," she huffed looking away. Sakura really didn't want him to see her like this.

As the train came to a halt, the chatting stopped so they could disembark. Knowing their bags would be handled, Kakashi lead the girls through the station being sure to keep his eyes on the crowd. Thankfully, they made it to the car with no issues to see their bags already being loaded into the trunk of another town car. The driver bowed to them before opening the door to the car. Kakashi let the girls enter first and followed them in. Ino mentioned something about how she loved having a rich friend. The driver finished loading the car and then got in finally to depart the station.

"Sakura, you should text your mother and tell her you have arrived safely," he nodded to her, "you should do the same."

Ino and Sakura both glared but Ino was the one to speak up, "You aren't the boss of us." Of course they both knew he was right. They just didn't want to admit it.

Phones appearing they texted their families, "It was only a friendly suggestion," he sighed.

The driver spoke up, "We should be at the house in about an hour and the rest of your things will be arriving tomorrow around ten."

"Thank you," Kakashi replied pulling out his book.

The girls scowled seeing the book and chose to ignore him. While it may have looked like he was just reading Kakashi's mind was busy thinking. He was just trying to help. Honestly, he didn't want to be just some meat shield. The ride went by in relative silence as the girls played on their phones and Kakashi continued to read. The hour passed by quickly this way.

"We are here," the driver announced pulling into a driveway and pointed to the house on the right.

All three looked at the house jaws dropping. They were looking at a beautiful, traditional Japanese house. It stood two stories tall with a back view of the university's campus. The front yard wasn't all that impressive but still nice to look at nonetheless. Sakura and Ino were too excited to wait for the driver to let them out. Ino went first practically climbing over Sakura to get out.

Kakashi chuckled, "Ino! You aren't going to make it too far without these," Kakashi jangled the keys to the house as he got out of the car.

Sakura had just caught up to Ino at the front door as the blonde called out, "Well then hurry up you old fart!,"

Frowning, he made it to the door, "Sakura, your friend is rude."

"She has her moments. But if it means anything, you don't look to old," she teased giggling.

"Don't patronize me."

Opening the door the girls rushed in eager to explore. They seemed like the kids he had taught back at the dojo, so fun and full of energy. He knew that they were still going to be a hand full even at this age. Staying in the entry way, Kakashi waited for the driver to finish unloading the car and thanked him as the last bag was set down in the house. As the man left, Kakashi closed and locked the door behind him. Taking his time, he meandered through the house. It had been renovated but still had the tradition feel. Finishing his exploration of the first floor, he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"-And so I tell him, if you want some you are going to have to try much harder than that," Ino laughed.

Sakura was blushing at the comment and Kakashi had no clue what the context was so the pinkette's blush didn't help his imagination, "Do I want to know?," Kakashi asked Sakura.

She shook her head, "It isn't anything too bad, just… Ino things."

Ino grinned evilly, "Get your mind out of the gutter you masked creeper."

Kakashi growled and was about to respond when Sakura spoke, "Pig, play nice."

"But mooooooom, it's fun messing with him," Ino whined.

"That may be true but we don't need a war on our first day here," Sakura felt weird playing the referee but still managed to get teasing in on Kakashi.

"Wow… And I thought you were on my side." He sighed a little too over exaggerated. "Let's get settled in. You two will get the rooms next to each other and I will take the room across the hall."

The three grabbed their bags and made their way through the hosting room to go upstairs to their rooms. Kakashi entered what seemed to be the master bedroom. The closet was just big enough to fit what he needed. The bookshelf was empty but he knew exactly what was going there. But the best thing about his room was that it had its own bathroom. He unpacked what little he had in his duffle bag and changed into a pair of pajama pants, loose fitting shirt, and dawned his thick rimmed glasses. Sure he didn't really need them but it made it a little easier to see. He went back down stairs remembering something that was in the kitchen. The house was outfitted with all the furniture they needed but only a few actual appliances. Most importantly the house had a coffee pot. What was even better was that Sakura's mother had a basket sitting on the island in the kitchen with an assortment of fruits and a bag of ground coffee. Kakashi grabbed the bag and an apple before moving to the coffee pot and setting the timer to 0710. Taking a bite of the apple he prepped the coffee for the morning and looked up out of the window. He stopped chewing as he saw the backyard for the first time. It was amazing. Kakashi figured he would be spending a lot of time back there.

Meanwhile, it took Sakura and Ino much longer to unpack. They were both extremely excited over their large closets. When they had finished Ino came into Sakura's room.

"This house is incredible. Have you looked out back yet?" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura stood and looked outside but didn't really pay attention. She was distracted by her thoughts, "Woah, my father really went all out on this place," she mumbled.

"And these closets! Ah! This house is perfect!," she giggled.

"Yea, it's pretty nice," Sakura sighed. This was her father manipulating her again. Or perhaps her mother made him do it. But did it really matter? No. "Ino I am going to shower and head to bed, I will see you in the morning." Sakura told her grabbing a towel.

Ino was too excited to notice Sakura's mood, "Suit yourself, I am heading to bed now then. Goodnight!"

Sakura walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned on the shower before stripping so the water could warm up. Before she entered, Sakura checked her image in the mirror. She liked the way that her body had matured… except the fact that her bust size was more towards the small side. Sighing, she got in the shower and did a quick wash and rinse. Turning off the water she got out and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed her clothes walking to her room. As she reached her door Sakura froze.

After making coffee Kakashi had gone back upstairs and stripped down to his usual sleep ware of boxers. Figuring he should have closed the door in the middle of brushing his teeth Kakashi walked to his door where he froze as well seeing Sakura in nothing but a towel.

They just stared at each other for a moment. Sakura was impressed to say the least as her mind raced. Her eyes started down low and worked their way up his body. 'Hot damn… Toned legs, well defined six pack, chiseled arms, strong jaw line, and… glasses. Is this man a god?' she thought inwardly.

Kakashi certainly had his thoughts as well. He liked the way her hair stuck to her head when it was wet. The tone of her skin was soft and light. It made her seem delicate even though he knew she wasn't. The shape of her body was perfect. Curves in all the right places. His eyes fell upon her chest, Kakashi wasn't much of a boob guy so her bust was perfect.

Finally finding her legs Sakura entered her room slamming the door behind her. Sighing she slid down her door wrapping arms around her legs and buried her head in her arms. "Why does he look so good in glasses?" she groaned leaning her head back against the door. Sakura stayed there a while but eventually got up and changed into her sleep ware and climbed into bed, 'This isn't going to make things any easier," With that she fell asleep.

Kakashi had shrugged and gone back into his room closing the door. He finished brushing his teeth trying to act like nothing had happened. But he wasn't affected by his thoughts until he laid in bed. Closing his eyes the image of Sakura was burned into his mind. "Beautiful…" he muttered, 'No… no you can't think like this. Your job is to watch over her," he berated himself. Grabbing a pillow he put it over his face and screamed into it, "Just calm down and go to sleep," He muttered rolling over. Shortly after he fell asleep.

Kakashi woke up as his phones alarm went off at 0630. Groaning he got up and put on a pair of basketball shorts and an exercise shirt that was almost skin tight. He went down stairs and headed outside after putting some running shoes on. That night he had a weird dreaming involving him and Sakura playing out a scene from one of his books. Maybe this run would help clear his mind. Putting headphones in his ears and hitting play on his phone Kakashi started his run.

Thirty minutes and three and half miles later he arrived back at the house panting and sweating profusely. He entered the house and kicked off his shoes heading to the backyard. Taking off his shirt he set it down on the patios ground before laying on the ground starting his sit ups. He kept going doing a myriad of other exercises. He heard the coffee pot beep announcing it was ready.

Sakura woke up to the beeping of the coffee pot. She wasn't much of a deep sleeper. Getting up slowly she glanced out her window to see Kakashi working out in the back yard. She walked down stairs and poured two cups of coffee before heading outside. She set the cups down on the table and sat in a chair waiting for him to see her. This gave her some time to look him over in more detail. The only difference was that he was wearing his mask. He really was a fine looking man.

"Good morning," he gasped finally finishing his routine.

"Morning, I brought you coffee," she smiled pointing at the cup. "Do you always get up this early?," she asked as he stood. Her eyes ate up his image and felt a hot blush overcome her face.

"It's part of my normal routine," he nodded sitting down in the chair and edged his mask down just far enough to sip his coffee. "Sleep well?"

"Good enough." Sakura shrugged. The thoughts of her father had plagued her mind but she wasn't going to tell him about it. Why would he care after all?

"Something wrong?" he asked.

The question came as somewhat of a shock. She hadn't expected him to notice or even ask if he did. "Nothing… serious," She glanced away.

"Don't give me that. I can tell. You can talk to me Sakura," he gave an eye crinkling smile.

She sighed, was she really about to talk to him like this, "It's just… this house, my father, you being here," She hesitated, "I feel like he is here keeping an eye on me even if he isn't. I wanted to get away. It feels like he is still manipulating somehow."

"Humph~ I see. Well I can speak on behalf of the house. Before you were told about me I was in training. I spent a decent amount of time with your mother looking for houses and I actually came across it. We had already paid for the house and everything before breaking the news to your father. He wasn't all too happy about it but we didn't care much. So I guess that makes up for two of your points," he took a sip of coffee.

Sakura felt her heart lift at the sound of it. So he was into classic architecture? That was interesting to know. "Well then what about you? Aren't you suppose to report to my father and what not? You are some sort of spy,"

"Well, I only have to report if there are any big changes. And if you request it… I will be sure to keep it to a minimum," He smiled hoping this would help her.

Sakura tried to keep her gratefulness hidden but couldn't help to crack a smile, "You would really… do that for me?"

"Sure why not," he nodded sipping at his coffee.

Sakura left her chair in a flash and hugged Kakashi, "Thank you so much. I really really appreciate it."

This was the last thing Kakashi was expecting. She was so close to him, she smelled so lovely. "Um, yea sure…"

They both heard a squeal from the door and their heads turned to see Ino bouncing on the balls of her feet, "AH! You two are so cute when did this happen? Have you been holding out on me Forehead?!"

Kakashi and Sakura blushed and glance back at each other before blurting out, "It's not what you think!"

Ino wouldn't have it. She didn't believe anything they told her. This was how things were going to start out? How strange. Kakashi thought things like this only happened in his books. Needing to get away from Ino, he abandoned Sakura to let her talk it out with Ino. He took a shower thinking about what had just transpired.

"This is going to be difficult," he sighed leaning his head against his showers wall letting the water over him.

Author's note: Hey all, sorry this took so long but I did something to help you all envision what I am for this house. If you go to concealedcaninestumblrcompost/110995690875/sneak-peak-for-my-fanfic-overwatch-this-is-the for the designs for the house that they live in. I hope this helps with the story!


	3. Freshmen

Sunday had passed quickly. They spent the whole day unpacking what the delivery truck had dropped off. Kakashi had a very tearful reunion with his books while the two girls stood back judging him. Ino was happy to have all her decorating materials and Sakura could now sleep peacefully because she had all of her school supplies. She didn't like being unprepared. Both Sakura and Ino were surprised to find Kakashi excitedly unpacking an absurd amount of cookware. Surely that would be explained to them later.

Monday, the first day of classes, started off easy. After Kakashi's morning routine, he woke up the girls for breakfast. Ino had grumbled something about how he should go do something very inappropriate to himself while Sakura had just mumbled about being right down. When Sakura finally managed to stumble down to the kitchen, she was greeted with the most interesting site and enticing smells. Her coffee was already on the island ready for her to drink.

"Ah, good morning. I hope I made that right," Kakashi spoke not turning away from the stove.

Taking a tentative sip, Sakura pretended to gag but turned it to a soft smile, "Nah, good enough."

Shaking his head Kakashi motioned to a stool, "Take a seat."

Sitting she tried to peer at what he was cooking but couldn't quite make it out, "What are you making exactly?," she asked not wanting to wait and find out.

"Food."

"Ha. Ha... Kakashi, you didn't have to do this. Cereal would have been fine."

"Nonsense. It's your first day at college. You should be well fed. Plus, I wanted to."

"Do you like cooking or something?"

"You could say I find joy in it, yes."

Dishing up her plate, Sakura watched him move over to her. There was a generous helping of bacon and a perfectly sized omelette with what looked like all sorts of fillings. Sakura took a bite unable to stop herself from chewing slowly and her eyes going wide, "Woah... " she mumbled, "This is really good."

It was at that moment Ino walked in still in her sleep shorts, loose tank top, and a pair of pink bunny slippers. She was greeted with the sight of Kakashi smiling down at Sakura and Sakura smiling back up at him. "Oh, am I interrupting something?," she teased sitting down at the island next to Sakura.

Sakura glared at the blonde, "No, he just gave this to me and it tasted good is all, stupid pig," she mumbled the last part looking down at the food on her plate blushing slightly.

Ino shrugged, "If you say so forehead."

"Your breakfast…" Kakashi huffed sliding Ino's plate to her. It looked a little less, fancy. Luckily Ino didn't notice as she quickly scarfed it down. Kakashi also slid her a cup of coffee begrudgingly.

Sakura finished her food first and thanked Kakashi again as she headed upstairs to get ready for the day. Ino took the opportunity to glance up at Kakashi and speak, "She likes you."

"You're delusional."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Fine, don't listen to her best friend who knows her best," she sighed. Finishing her food she also thanked Kakashi and went upstairs.

Everyone got ready in relative silence before meeting up in the entrance area and left the house. Kakashi carried a backpack for cover and let his eyes scan the crowds of students and noticed plenty of guys eyeing Sakura and Ino making him feel uneasy. They finally made it to the gym where orientation was being held. While waiting for it to start, a couple of guys, who seemed to be upperclassmen, walked over. They invited the girls, specifically, to come to a party. It seemed as if they were completely ignoring Kakashi standing there.

Ino squealed first, "We would love to!" She not only spoke for herself but Sakura as well leaving the pinkette to just nod in agreement.

Kakashi groaned hating to put himself out there. "Mind if I tag along?" he asked looking at the male students.

They glanced each other. "Sure why not?," one of them shrugged and the grouped walked off.

Kakashi watched them walk up to another group of freshman girls and invited them too. He got that uneasy feeling again as Ino spoke up, "You better not cramp our style."

"Humph? Oh, you won't even know I'm there."

"I better not…"

"Just pour your own drinks. That's all I ask," he pleaded.

Ino was going to respond angrily but Sakura elbowed her, "We can do that Kakashi."

They fell silent as orientation started. They took the usual oath that made them promise that they wouldn't cheat, lie, and what not. When it was over the students were told to resume their schedules starting with the 10:00 am classes. Ino had to run off to her class on the other side of the large campus.

Sakura glanced up at Kakashi, "I don't have class for another hour and it's close by. Want to go to the coffee shop?"

"I suppose," he shrugged shifting his backpack.

They left for the shop chatting about what her day would be like. Opening the door for her, Kakashi entered the little shop which was already busy with students. They both ended up ordering tea this time and Kakashi paid for their drinks. Sakura sat at a table near a large window so she could look outside. Kakashi of course sat with her.

"Nice campus," Kakashi spoke up first.

"Yea, I think it's pretty cool. Look, I am sorry about Ino. She has a habit of bugging people like that."

Kakashi waved off her sentiment, "I don't mind." His eyes shifted from looking outside to Sakura, "I know I'll be at the party tonight but I will try to stay out of sight. Just, please be careful."

"Don't worry so much. I am not stupid."

"Sakura please, it's not that," Kakashi sighed. "I know you are not stupid. And I trust you to make the right decisions but I do not trust others. You are a freshman, young, beautiful, charming, and amazing… There will be men willing to do anything to get you in the sack," He spoke honestly keeping eye contact with her.

Kakashi didn't mean for it to be so, complimenting but it sure did come across that way making Sakura blush, "Thank you… And I promise I will be careful." It was odd for Sakura to see him be so worried about her.

"Thank you…" he muttered nodding and sipping at his tea more.

Almost like it had been planned all along, a young man walked up to their table grinning a little too much for Kakashi's taste, "Hey there cutie, what are you doing with gramps here? Why don't you come hang with us?" he pointed to a table with several other people at it.

Kakashi didn't trust this guy but she did need to make more friends, "Go on," he muttered.

She looked concerned. To be honest she thought the guy had been rather rude and a little too direct. "No thanks," she turned her attention to the intruder, "I don't want to hang with someone who is so quick to judge," her statement made Kakashi grin inwardly.

The man sneered as he turned to leave muttering quietly, "Prude bitch."

Kakashi caught the words and stood up quickly nearly toppling the chair, "You think gramps is deaf?"

Sakura had heard the words too. As much as she hated them, she leaned forward and tugged on his shirt, "Kakashi please, don't."

Nodding Kakashi turned away to sit back down. "Aw, that's cute. Are you her little lap dog then? Pathetic," the young man cackled. "Better watch your back gramps," he threatened walking away this time.

Kakashi threw himself down in the chair growling, "That's why I don't trust people. Tell them no and then the true person comes out."

Sakura wanted to lighten the mood before Kakashi did anything stupid, "It's alright gramps, I'll give you a treat later for being a good boy."

Kakashi tried his damndest not to smile, "Not funny…" he crossed his arms huffing and closing his eyes. One eye peaked back open, "What's the treat?," he played along with her teasing.

"Hmm, I don't know. Belly rub? Scratch behind the ears? Play with your hair? We will see."

This made both of them laugh softly. Once they finished their tea, it was about time to head out to Sakura's first class. It wasn't a far walk and passed in pleasant silence. When they arrived at the lecture hall, they were the first ones there. Sakura stopped outside taking a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Kakashi asked leaning against the wall.

"Maybe. More excited than anything really. So meet you here in an hour?"

"Humph? No, I am sitting in on all of your classes unless there is other business I have to attend to."

"You are joking… right?"

" 'Fraid not princess," Kakashi opened the door after his teasing comment, "After you."

Sakura sighted asking what gods she pissed off to earn this punishment. Not wanting to draw attention to herself she took a seat towards the back. Kakashi sat next to her pulling out his bright green book. This made her groan again. Did he have to read that in public? Trying to ignore him she got out a notepad and a mechanical pencil. The door opened behind the and a steady trickle of students entered filling in the seats above and below them. Sakura's eyes scanned the crowd looking for anyone else that she might know but didn't see anyone. Another door opened at the bottom of the lecture hall and a little old man appeared with a brief case.

"Good morning everyone. I am Professor Nakamura and welcome to Psychology 101, " The professor had a very monotone voice that seemed to go on forever, "I am passing out your syllabus. Everything you need to know is in here. Reading assignments, homework, exams, quizzes, etc… If you need my office hours, email, or office location, you can find it on the first page. Any question? No… good. Let's get started."

Sakura seemed to be going through a never ending sigh. She took a peek at the syllabus and found she already had fifty pages of reading due on Wednesday along with a bunch of short answer question. But the worst part was the professor. How in the hell she was going to stay away in this class she had no idea. When her attention finally returned to the lesson at hand Sakura panicked. Had he really already wrote that much down on the board? This class seemed to be steaming along at breakneck speed. She quickly scribbled down notes.

About twenty minutes in she glanced over at Kakashi who had passed out book on his face and his head tilted back. Now that just wasn't fair. Feeling cheated she jabbed him with her pencil to wake him up. The man groaned one eye cracking open to glare at her.

"If you are going to be here… stay awake," she hissed.

"Pay attention," he whispered back pulling the book down and returned to his reading.

The rest of the class passed in similar fashion as the first twenty minutes. The professor held them right to the bell despite all the students packing to leave about five minutes early. She got up to leave Kakashi following her. Getting outside, Sakura pulled her schedule out taking a look at the rest of the day. Just a chemistry lab at noon and that was it. Sakura and Ino managed to make their days end at two so they could always leave the campus together.

Kakashi peeked over her shoulder at the schedule, "Lunch?"

"Seems like it. What should we do? Food court or find a nearby restaurant?," she asked.

"Let's see what the food court has to offer us, hmm?" Kakashi started off in the direction of it.

Another relatively close location they found. Kakashi followed Sakura around the court both deciding on a rice bowl stall. Kakashi got fried rice with teriyaki pork and Sakura got plain rice with chicken katsu. They took their food outside since it was nice enough weather.

"So, what did you think of your first college class?" he asked breaking his chopsticks.

"They don't seem anything like highschool, that's for sure," she sighed hanging her backpack on the back of her chair, "I am sure that professor will be the death of me with his voice though."

"He did put me to sleep."

Sakura looked down to take a bite of her food. When she looked back up she saw Kakashi was already done with his. "What? How are you done already…"

"Practice… Plus, can't let anyone see this face of mine," he chuckled.

Sakura growled. Sure she had already seen it but… if she was to be honest she didn't get a good enough look. It was more of a general overview. She wanted to really see it, "You are too weird."

He shrugged pulling out his book, "What is your next class?" he asked.

"Chem Lab," she spoke through her mouthful of food.

"Hmm, can't really sit in on that. Alright, I will see you after. I can find something to do for two hours."

Sakura finished her food and Kakashi took their bowls and threw them away. They left together and he walked her to the door of her next classroom. Once she was inside, Kakashi got an idea for what to do.

Door bells clanged as Kakashi stepped inside the pound entrance. He walked up to the desk expressing his interest to adopt a dog or two. The young woman, who was overly excited, nodded and let him in back.

Kakshi explored the kennels and found one dog he absolutely loved. It was a pug with dark brown ears and a dark brown spot that covered most of its snout. The rest of its coat was a light brown. Even the name was cool, Pakkun. Choosing that one and resuming his search he found a little puppy. It was a husky with grey eyes and a silverish coat. For some reason, the dog reminded him of himself. Kakashi felt the abnormal teeth in his mouth. People, who had actually seen them, often compared them to dog teeth.

Kakashi went back to the front and told the attendant the two dogs he wanted. Moments later, the two came out on leashes and were handed over to him. The woman told him that the puppy hadn't been named yet and wanted to know what she should put down on the adoption papers. He thought for a moment and chose… Shiba. The woman wrote it down and handed over the papers wishing him a very nice day. As he walked outside pocketing the papers, Kakashi checked the time. There was plenty of it, so he went to the nearest pet store deciding to spoil his little puppies. He bought two collars and new leashes. Each got two sets of bowls and a bag of treats. Lastly, he bought two beds for them. Kakashi exited the shop feeling very happy with himself.

The rest of the day went pretty standard like any day. After Kakashi had dropped the dogs off at the house he drove to the school, picking up Sakura and Ino. When they got back to the house, both girls yelped excitedly when they saw the two dogs thanking Kakashi. Little did they know it was a selfish buy for himself but that didn't matter to him. He made them dinner as they got ready to go to the party. Eating in silence, Kakashi wouldn't voice his opinion about his nervousness. When they were done eating, they left the house and got in the car. Kakashi drove knowing he wouldn't be doing any drinking tonight. Pulling up in front of the house, he parked. He wanted to say something but the girls were already out of the car and on their way inside. Sighing, he got out and looked at the frat house.

"This isn't going to be easy…"


	4. Retribution

_**Trigger Warning for graphic violence and sexual assault**_. I tried to keep it from going to far but it's part of the story, a necessary part so I apologize for anything that may offend you. So... here is your warning.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the frat house his eyes scanning the bustling students. People were dancing in the living room to a dj playing some unappealing club music. He saw Ino chatting up some guy over in the kitchen and Sakura on the couch between two guys. One set his hand on her leg to which Sakura grabbed and moved back to his own. Kakashi grinned. His eyes left her for a second scanning the rest of the crowd. He saw bad news enter through the back door. The man from the coffee shop that morning. Wanting to hide but keep everyone still in sight, Kakashi slipped away to a wall and sat on a chair.

A girl came over to him who already seemed a little drunk, "Hey there!"

"Humph, Hello to you too," he nodded.

"I'm Asuna, ish nice to meet you," she slurred and balanced herself by leaning into the wall.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Kakashi."

"Thatssss cool name."

"Thank you."

"Can I shee under your masks please?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your mask… I bet you look hot under it."

Kakashi sighed, "Miss, I think you should go home. You are a little drunk and I don't want to you to make any mistakes."

The girl pouted, "What's wrong? I'm into older men…" the girl grinned putting a finger to his chin.

"Here, I think you should sit…" Kakashi got up and sat her down, "Stay here, I'll get you some water." He left and came back moments later with a glass to find the girl gone. He sighed, "Best of luck to you, Asuna."

He went back to watching over the two girls that he had came with. Ino was now dancing with the guy that had been talking to her and the two guys that were with Sakura had left noticing that they weren't going to get anywhere with her. But no sooner had they left another guy filled in a spot. They talked for a while but he seemed more interested in just talking rather than making a move. They parted ways after a while. Sakura got up and got herself another glass of beer making sure to pour it herself. Ino was doing the same, Kakashi was happy to find. Sakura remained standing this time and chatted with a couple other girls who were near.

The night moved on steadily. It made Kakashi happy that nothing bad had happened so far. It was nearly midnight but neither of the girls showed signs of wanting to leave yet. Asuna had come back even drunker that before. This also made Kakashi happy because she still had all her clothes on and seemed to be alright. She tried making another move on him but he redirected it into her sitting beside him offering her his glass of water. She took it and chugged it. While she drank, Kakashi looked over to Sakura to see the man from the coffee shop standing with her.

Looking back to Asuna, who seemed to already be getting better, he asked, "Who is that?," pointing to the man.

"Oh, his names Reiji," she mumbled. Kakashi was going to ask more, but Asuna had already passed out.

Kakashi returned his attention to Sakura, who was still talking Reiji. He had one arm on the wall next to Sakura's head and the other making gestures in the air. Kakashi couldn't tell what they were talking about but Sakura didn't seem comfortable. Shifting, he saw one of the Reiji's crew members standing behind Sakura. With a wink from Reiji, the man behind Sakura reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pill. Reiji's hand went to Sakura's face to block the action from her view. When the deed was done, Kakashi was already up fighting his way through the crowd.

"Come on cutie, this is a party drink up!," Reiji grinned.

"Sakura! NO!," Kakashi yelled over the music still trying to reach her. Two of Reiji's crew grabbed hold of him at the sound of his shout.

"Ah… look who we have here. It's Gramps the lap dog! Are you always nearby? Oh it doesn't matter I-"

Kakashi cut him off, "Sakura don't drink that. He had his friend here slipped something in your drink while he cut off your view."

Sakura looked down into her drink glaring, "You disgusting pig!," She splashed Reiji with the drugged beer.

"Oh… now there darling… you just made a mistake. Boys take him upstairs. You are coming too bitch," Reiji grabbed her pulling Sakura along.

Kakashi felt something against his back. Something that felt very much like a knife making him groan. They were taken into a room and the door closed behind them. "You know… I really don't like being cock-blocked. It's quite annoying," Reiji groaned rolling up his sleeves. Without warning, he delivered a heavy blow to Kakashi's stomach.

"Stop it!," Sakura pleaded trying to stop him from hitting Kakashi a second time.

"Get off, you'll get yours," He smacked her and had the man who was holding the knife grab hold of her instead.

Kakashi sighed inwardly seeing the knife disappear into a sheath, "Hit me all you want. Just leave her alone."

"Yeaaa that's not going to happen old man. See you are going to stay right there and watch me as I take what I want," Reiji's grin now looked twisted.

"Touch her again… And I will end you," Kakashi growled readying himself. He really didn't want to resort to violence, but it seemed like there wasn't going to be any other option.

"Shut up!" one of the guys holding smacked him upside his head.

Reiji had turned to Sakura, who was looked frightened. He began undoing her shirt. Now was the time to make his move… as soon as he had readied himself of course. Kakashi threw all his weight against the guy to his left crushing him into a dresser. The other had let go of him and was able to land a hit to Kakashi's head. The next punch that flew at him, however, was blocked. Kakashi took hold of the blocked arm spinning and throwing the man down to the ground.

He heard Reiji yell at the third to get Kakashi since he had Sakura under control as she struggled to not be undressed. The man took out his knife and rushed Kakashi. The man sliced and slashed through the air. Kakashi took a cut to his upper left arm and another thin gash to his stomach before he manage to disarm the young man, and still holding onto his arm, he delivered a full round house to the man's head sending him flying into a wall and knocking him out. He felt a grab at his ankle and looked down to see the man who had thrown to the ground before he fell himself. They grappled for a moment before Kakashi was able to get the other in a choke hold until he passed out.

Hearing a yelp, Kakashi looked up to see Sakura with her shirt unbuttoned biting and kicking Reiji trying to fend him off. Now though, Kakashi was free and Reiji turned his attention to him.

"You are so fucking annoying!" Reiji screamed dashing at Kakashi shoulder first.

Kakashi had enough of this kid. He sidestepped letting the man fly past him. Kakashi landed one, two, three, four blows to the Reiji's head making him stagger around a bit. Reiji yelled something incoherent before rushing Kakashi again this time going for a punch. Kakashi sidestepped again his hand taking hold of Reiji's arm. His leg went behind the others as his free hand went to Reiji's shoulder and threw him down to the ground with a loud thud knocking the wind out of him.

"Looks like you better watch your back," Kakashi growled.

"I will get you…" Reiji coughed.

Sakura walked over, "Kakashi let's get out of here. Please."

Nodding, he took her under one of his arms not paying attention to his wounds. They walked back down stairs grabbing, Ino who looked shocked at their appearance but didn't ask questions. Making their way outside, Kakashi made a beeline to the car opening the passenger door for Sakura. Getting in the drivers seat he sped away.

Ino finally spoke up looking a little scared, "What happened to you two?"

Kakashi didn't want to speak and thankfully Sakura answered, "Kakashi stopped me from being drugged and raped," her voice was quiet and soft as she still seemed to be in shock.

"Let's not talk about it and just get back home. Ino, I want you to help Sakura into the shower and get her all set for bed, got it?," he looked at her in the rear view mirror. She nodded silently.

It didn't take long to get back at the speed he was going. Pulling into the driveway, he got out quickly opening the door for Sakura and helping her inside. Ino closed and locked the door behind them and took Sakura up stairs after Kakashi told her to let him know when Sakura was ready for bed. He went to the kitchen and made some strong tea for the three of them. It was late, but this had to be dealt with. He knew it was going to happen. He knew and he still barely stopped it. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to report this.

About fifteen minutes later, his phone buzzed and saw Ino texted him that Sakura was dressed and ready. He grabbed the tea tray and took up the tea to them. They were both in Sakura's room. She was sitting up in bed looking a little better after the shower, like she had been able to relax. Kakashi handed them each a cup and set on the side of Sakura's bed.

His eyes scanned her, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head as she sipped the tea, "..."

Kakashi nodded, "Ino… get some sleep. You too Sakura."

The two girls muttered goodnight to him as Kakashi went to his room with his cup of tea. He closed the door behind him groaning. Going straight to his bathroom, Kakashi took off his shirt gingerly after turning on the shower water. He was still bleeding from the knife wounds he had sustained. He went to a medkit that he kept under the sink and pulled it out. He wiped what blood he could from around the wound before getting undressed completely and stepping in the shower. It stung as the water ran over the wound but he had to clean them out before stitching himself up. When the blood had been completely rinsed off, he got out of the shower and dried off wrapping the towel around his waist.

Going back to the medkit, he pulled out a needle and threaded it with surgical thread. Kakashi began to stitch his wounds shut. It wasn't the first time he had to do something like this. He started with his stomach and once it was stitched his put gauze over it and kept it in place with medical tape. He went to his shoulder next, but before he could start Kakashi heard a knock on his door.

"One second," he called out putting on a pair of boxers and a mask, "Come in."

Sakura entered looking timid wondering where he was because she didn't seem him at first. When she did she blushed slightly, "Oh Kakashi I-" she stopped mid sentence noticing the bandage on his stomach and the gash on his shoulder.

He followed her eyes to his wounds, "Oh these, they aren't anything serious." he walked back to the bathroom and she followed him.

"You don't get it do you?" she mumbled.

Kakashi was stitching himself up again so it took a moment to responded. When he had finished with the stitches, his eyes flicked to Sakura, "What don't I get?"

She watched as he put on a bandage over his shoulder as well, "I am sure you are okay but… You did that for me. You sustained those injuries to save me."

"Well, that's my job isn't it?"

"Well yea but, I didn't think you would ever have to actually do anything. And now, you are hurt saving me."

"Please Sakura… Don't worry about it. I would do it all over again if I had to. I am here to protect you. I won't let you down."

She didn't know what to say as he moved past her shutting off the bathroom light. Her feet carried her behind him and stopped by the door that she had left open, "Kakashi…" her voice trailed off and she rushed into him and hugged him, "Thank you…"

He was a little surprised by the hug but gladly accepted it wrapping his arms around her, "Of course, Sakura. Any time."

"Can I sleep here for just tonight?," she asked looking up at him.

It was impossible for him to say no to that face, "Fine…"

Kakashi kept one arm around around her shoulder as he lead her to his bed. He pulled back the covers letting her get in first. Walking back across the room, he turned off the light making his way back to the bed. The moonlight played off his body as he slipped off his mask and got in bed. He felt Sakura's arms wrap around him as she cuddled up close.

If Kakashi was to be honest, he really like the presence of her there with him. This feeling caused his arms to slip around Sakura as well before their legs got tangled up in each other. Originally, Kakashi didn't think he would be able to be comfy all tangled up like a pretzel with another person but he found himself completely relaxed like this with Sakura. They laid in their silence for a while just enjoying the closeness and each others company.

Kakashi went to speak but stopped noticing that Sakura had already passed out on him. He smiled gently, "Goodnight… Sakura," he whispered.

Kakashi watched over her for a little bit before feeling himself ready to fall asleep as well. The last thing he managed to do was press a soft kiss to her forehead. After that, he let his eyes close and doze off. Luckily her classes didn't start until noon tomorrow so they weren't in any rush to get up.

That night Kakashi didn't have nightmares. He didn't have any worries. In fact… he dreamed. For the first time in a long time.


	5. Road To Recovery

Trigger Warning: There is a brief piece containing sexual assault and other violence.

Kakashi was the first to wake. He immediately registered the feeling of someone cuddled up against him. One eye peaked open to see nothing but a blur of pink in front of him. A soft smile overcame the man as he nuzzled up against her. Wanting to know the time, he opened both eyes and blinked the sleep out of them. The clock read 0714, so Kakashi figured he could get a little more sleep in, but at that moment, Sakura nuzzled her head into his chest letting out a soft sigh. His attention now drawn to her Kakashi allowed his eyes to wander the form of the sleeping Sakura.

Her face was the epitome of peace while she slept. Sakura's skin looked so soft and smooth; it's pale color made her seem so fragile but he knew that wasn't the case. Kakashi had a finger brush hair out of her face as he looked her over. Her hair felt soft to the touch. The scent that emanated from the young woman was simply divine. It was a mix of flowers and citrus that intoxicated him.

Quickly, he was brought out of his thoughts as Sakura shivered in his arms. A quiet whine escaped her as her facial features contorted in a scared expression. Kakashi felt his heart beat faster wondering if he should wake her. When a loud sigh left her a few moments later, Kakashi couldn't help but try to wake her.

"Sakura, wake up…" his hand shook her lightly..

Her reaction was rather violent. Sakura shoved him away nearly causing Kakashi to fall off the bed as she recoiled up against the wall as if defending herself. Eyes wide, chest heaving, and body shaking, Sakura realized it was just a dream. "Ka-Kakashi, I am so sorry," she apologized relaxing enough to lower her arms from her chest.

Kakashi sat after putting a mask on as he had his face hidden once she had pushed him, "It's fine. I get it," he gave his smile, his eyes crinkling. He leaned back against the wall using a pillow to make it more comfortable. Reaching out a hand, he started to pull Sakura up against him to comfort her. She retracted from him again going back to her guarded look causing Kakashi's smile to fade making him look a little hurt, "You know I would never hurt you."

Sakura didn't intend to react the way she did and it made her feel bad, "I know you wouldn't. I guess I am just a little jumpy," she mumbled eyes flicking up to meet his before scooting up next to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

He nodded, "I understand. What you went through won't be easy to get over." He spoke being sure to keep his voice tender, "Just remember that I am here for you."

Sakura sniffled, "Thank you, Kakashi," her voice shaking a little. She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. '_Stop being so weak!' _she berated herself inwardly.

Kakashi slowly moved his other arm around her pulling Sakura into a hug. "It's okay… I will make sure you are okay," he spoke softly stroking her back trying to be comforting.

Sakura couldn't take it. There were too many emotions inside her screaming to get out. Why her? Why was he being so nice? He didn't even have to be here. He didn't have to comfort her. Wasn't he being forced to do this? Why did he care? All these question in her head, but all she could say was, "Thank you… thank you so much Kakashi." Sakura had to force these words through her tears that were now streaming down her face onto his bare chest.

Kakashi simply held the distressed woman in his arms. He made soft, "Shhh~" noises as his hand ran from the back of her neck and down her back. He did this repeatedly as though soothing a frightened animal.

It took Sakura a while to come to again. Sniffles ended her crying stint as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. As Sakura hung her head, gaze cast down she saw that Kakashi's chest had caught most of her fallen tears. In an attempt to look a little more normal, she gave a weak chuckle, "Sorry," she muttered wiping off the tears that dotted his torso. Her eyes looked to his clock and saw the time. It was now 0800 and she still had a full four hours until her first class. "Can we just… stay in bed a little longer?" she asked not wanting to get up yet.

"Um, sure. I don't see a problem with that," Kakashi shrugged watching as Sakura scooted down into a laying position again and following suit but laying on his back. Kakashi kept his distance since it seemed that Sakura didn't want to be touched but found that she was more than open to cuddle.

Sakura entwined her legs with his and draped an arm over him as her head rested on his chest over his heart. Listening to the steady thump thump of his heart, "You're warm, you know that?" she whispered looking up at him.

"Oh uh… no I didn't but, thanks," he chuckled wrapping an arm around her making sure to be gentle with his touch, "And you smell very nice," Kakashi returned a compliment.

Sakura hadn't been expecting that, "Heh~ you are too sweet," she sighed the room going quiet. She let herself fall into the rhythm of his beating heart going buh bump, buh bump, buh bump. A yawn escaped her feeling very relaxed now.

Kakashi's hand went back to stroking her back and hair slowly, glad that he could be there to provide sanctuary to her while she was in distress. He also didn't mind the silence that overcame them. It was a comfortable silence.

Unfortunately, it was interrupted with the opening of Kakashi's door as Ino appeared, "Oh, there you two are," a grin spread on her lips, "Cuddling, I see. Well, I won't bother you then. Just letting you know I am leaving for class." The blonde didn't wait for either of them to explain before closing the door behind her.

"Ugh, why does she do that?" Sakura groaned unconsciously scooting away from Kakashi feeling guarded again.

Kakashi sighed sitting up again. "I don't know. She's your friend," he deadpanned, "I am going to go make us some breakfast. You want anything in specific?"

Sakura shook her head, "Anything is fine."

"Alright, just come down when you are ready."

With that, Kakashi stood and walked out of the room not bothering to put on a shirt. Sakura watched him leave before face planting into the pillows exhaling loudly. Closing her eyes, she laid their struggling to breath through the fabric. Then a scent registered in her senses. It was crisp. It reminded her of the way the air smelled in a thunderstorm. What was the other part of that smell… it seemed like sandalwood. The scent that wafted through the air calmed her. It was so pleasant. Was this always how her bodyguard smelled? She hadn't noticed before. The scent was just so appealing. But she knew she needed to move sooner or later so she reluctantly pushed herself up and stretched before getting up and heading downstairs.

Kakashi had ended up making white rice, miso soup, rolled scramble egg, bacon, and sausage for the two of them. They ate in relative silence except for the thank you for the meal and please pass this or that. Sakura was inadvertently keeping space between Kakashi and herself, even the slightest touch of their hands would cause her to wince. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she was just cautious and scared. Kakashi knew that it was going to be difficult for her out in public today. He hoped that rumors hadn't spread.

The day went just as Kakashi had expected. Sakura was closed off except to him and even then she wasn't as open as she normally would be. It was hard to watch her go around being so shy, not talking to others, and refraining from eye contact. He cursed Reiji for what he had done. Luckily though, rumors hadn't spread at all. The only time Sakura seemed remotely normal was when they finally headed back home. As they walked up the path to the front door, they were greeted by barking and paws scratching at the door. It was great relief when Kakashi saw a smile grace Sakura's beautiful face. She greeted the puppies with a very baby like voice. He couldn't describe how happy he was that she was still inside there somewhere.

Ino came home an hour later apologizing for her tardiness saying she had to go to the library for a help group. Neither Kakashi nor Sakura minded of course. Kakashi was already getting dinner ready to cook when Ino had gotten home. Both girls went up to the office to do their homework for the time being. Not putting anything on the grill until 1800, Kakashi made tonkatsu, fried rice, and assorted veggies for them to go along with some tea.

The girls came running down when they were called for, their stomachs rumbling in hunger. The dogs sat at their feet as they ate, begging and managing to get a few scraps of chicken from each person.

Kakashi was first to speak, "How's the homework going?"

"Meh~ could be worse but definitely harder than high school," Sakura shrugged.

"That's just because you are a genius, Forehead. This stuff is hard."

"You know very well that I am not a genius. I bet it just hasn't reached it's hardest point yet," Sakura retorted cutting off a Kakashi who was about to speak.

"I'll probably just end up getting someone tutor me for free in exchange for… services," Ino giggled making air quotes when she said the last word, "But he has to be cute."

Sakura shuddered, "Ino please, restrain yourself."

"Yes Ino, can you watch what you say?" Kakashi added looking up from his now empty plate to the blonde neither of the girls realizing that not only was he done but that they hadn't caught a glimpse of his face.

"I don't understand what's with you two. It's not like anything actually happened. I mean, did he really see you naked? Did he actually rape you? I thought you stopped it Kakashi? I think you two are overreacting," Ino scoffed not understanding what had happened the night before at all. She didn't understand how traumatizing it was. Of course, she also didn't mean to be so offensive.

But Sakura didn't seem to care whether her friend got it or not because without saying a word she got up from the table and ran off upstairs. Kakashi and Ino heard the door slam and the man turned his attention on Ino. "Are you fucking kidding me? Could you be any more insensitive?" he growled.

"What I-" Ino started but Kakashi cut her off.

"You nothing," he pulled up his shirt, "I suffered knife wounds. Sakura watched that happen. She was hit, held down, and forced to do things she didn't want. Who cares if they didn't go all the way. Sexual assault is sexual assault no matter how far it goes." Kakashi could feel his anger boiling but made sure he used a hush toned so as not to let Sakura hear. "She is your best friend and she is traumatized over what happened and you just told her it shouldn't be a big deal. I get that you don't understand but that doesn't give you an excuse to tell her to fucking get over it. You should feel ashamed with how you treated her."

"Kakashi… I-I'm sorry," Ino mumbled not knowing what to do or say.

"It's not me you should say that to."

Ino looked up at him, "You really care about her, don't you?"

Kakashi was going to respond right away but he hesitated being completely thrown off by her question, "Wait… what? Yea of course I do. She's sweet, caring, and deserving of as much care as we can provide." He tried to verify his words.

Ino shook her head all too knowingly. "I shouldn't see her just yet. I'll get the dishes. You go take care of her," Ino shoo'ed him away him away getting up and setting about the dishes with Pakkun following her while Shiba was nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi looked perplexed at Ino's words as he got up and left to go see Sakura. Reaching the second floor's landing, he kept his footsteps quiet as he walked to her door. Shiba was laying by it whining softly. Kakashi knew just how the dog felt. '_Poor Sakura…_' he agreed silently standing in front of the door. He was about to knock when he heard sniffling and something that sounded like a fist hitting a pillow. Sighing, he wasn't sure if he should bother her but he couldn't take the idea of her suffering all alone like this.

_Knock Knock -_

Sakura looked up from her pillow that was in her lap. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be bothered right now, especially if it was Ino who was at the door. Trying to clear her throat, Sakura announced, "Who is it?"

Kakashi could hear the sadness and hurt in her voice, "It's me…" he replied through the door, "Can I come in?"

She thought for a moment, "Sure. Let me unlock it." Sakura got up and made her way to the door unlocking and opening it for him.

They stood there for a moment just looking at each other as Sakura had not moved since opening the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and sniffles shook her body each time. Kakashi reached out to her causing Sakura to wince but she didn't back away this time. Hesitating, Kakashi gently set a hand on her shoulder wanting to say something but had no clue what to say. Suddenly, Kakashi had the woman wrapped around him in a tight hug. Her body shook as Sakura tried to hold in her tears. Kakashi wound his arms around her holding her comfortingly. It seemed like an eternity had passed as they just stood there holding each other.

Kakashi felt it wouldn't be smart to bring up Ino yet, "Why don't you follow me, hmm?" he said looking down at her.

Sakura merely nodded but took the hand Kakashi offered her before going down stairs. Ino must have been listening in because she was nowhere to be seen when they came down. But that wasn't their final destination as Kakashi continued outside the dogs following them. He lead Sakura over to the bench swing in the back right hand corner of the yard where they couldn't be seen due to the cover the cherry flower blossom trees provided. He sat down first then patted the spot next to him for her to join. Sakura hesitated a moment before sitting and curling up against him and let Kakashi drape an arm around her shoulders.

"Figured fresh air would do you some good," he muttered looking down at her.

Sakura nodded silently.

Kakashi pursed his lips behind his mask, "I talked to her about what she said. I think she gets it now," he told her trying to be ambiguous.

A quiet, "Thanks," left her lips but nothing else. Still, she nuzzled her head into his chest to let him know she really meant it.

"Sakura, I know this will take time and please don't try to rush your recovery but… I just want to say-" he paused thinking about his words, "I will be here for you. Any day any time." Suddenly Ino's words came back to him. She was right, even if he didn't want to admit it out loud. "I care about you," he whispered letting his hand rub her arm gently.

Sakura started to sniffle again, "I-idiot." She gripped his shirt in her hand. She didn't mean it in a mean way… he was just being too nice and now she was crying again.

"Oh… heh~ sorry. I just wanted you to know."

Sakura wriggled her other arm around his back and hugged Kakashi. She held him tight since she couldn't find the words to thank him. If she was going to be honest, Sakura never thought he would care so much. But over this short time that they had been put together, he proved it time and time again. If there was one person she could trust to be there for her, it was going to be Kakashi. He didn't just say he was going to be there, he showed her, "Never go away…" she muttered hiding her face a soft blush coating her cheeks.

"As you wish…" he whispered back giving her a little side hug since that was all he could manage in this position.

"Why though?"

"Humph?"

"Why do you care?"

"Oh well… " Kakashi paused thinking, "I don't really know why, specifically. I just do."

Sakura looked up at him raising an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"What? I mean you are nice to me and others, you care about everyone, and just… I think you deserve it," Sure there were other reasons but he wasn't quite sure he should reveal those.

Sakura still knew he wasn't telling her all the truth but decided that she would let it go… for now, "Well, thank you… again."

"Of course," he sighed thankful she accepted what he said.

They both looked up after Kakashi spoke to look at the stars through the cherry flower blossom trees. Their usual comfortable silence joined them again. Sakura was able to register Kakashi's wonderful scent this time as they laid there. It was quickly becoming her favorite smell. After a while both of them exhaled as a shooting star passed over them.

Kakashi closed his eyes making his wish, '_Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish Sakura could be happy from here on out.' _

Sakura did the exact same only she was wishing that this had never happened to her, "what did you wish for?"

"Shh~ I can't tell you. It won't come true if I tell you," he chuckled looking back down at Sakura. A soft breeze blew through the back yard made Sakura shiver in his arms. "I guess we have been out here long enough. Come, let's get you to bed," Kakashi stood.

Sakura was comfy and upset that he had moved, "Carry me…"

Without hesitation Kakashi had swept her off the swing and into his arms bridal style, "This what you want?" he asked.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sakura nodded a faint smile playing across her lips. Kakashi carried her all the way inside and upstairs to her room. He laid her down and tucked the pinkette into her sheets. Kakashi brushed some hair out of her eyes smiling down at her. He turned to walk away and shut off her light but stopped.

"Sleep well… Sakura." he nodded before walking out hearing her goodnight behind him only to see Ino standing in the hallway looking at him. "What do you want?" he whispered.

"Nothing. Just wanted to let you know I am okay with it," Ino replied cryptically.

"Okay with what exactly?"

"You'll see," the grin that appeared on her face looked suspicious to Kakashi.

"Uh-huh… well I am going to bed now," He nodded and entered his room closing the door behind him.

Sighing, he slowly removed one piece of clothing at a time except for his mask and boxers. He kicked them into a pile at the foot of his bed before plopping down and turning on his bedside table lamp. Getting into his covers, Kakashi grabbed his book and began reading until sleep was threatening to overcome him.

Meanwhile, Sakura had rolled over almost instantly passing out and it wasn't long before a nightmare started to overtake her.

"NO!" She screamed not wanting this to happen. "Please stop!"

Reiji wouldn't listen as he continued his efforts to undress her. At that moment, Kakashi tackled him, knocking Reiji to the ground. The next thing Sakura saw happen… occurred in a flash. There was a loud bang and Kakashi coughed up blood…

Sakura woke immediately panting feeling tears running down her face. Getting up, she opened her door and ran into Kakashi's room seeing him sitting upright in his bed perfectly fine and still wearing his mask, well minus his injuries from that memory. She didn't wait for his reaction before closing his door and jumping onto his bed holding him, happy that the dream wasn't true. Her body shook as she held onto him trying to stop the tears from falling more.

Kakashi was extremely confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," she muttered quietly still trying to get a grip.

Shaking his head, "Alright, come on get in bed," he told her holding the sheets back for her so she could get in with him, "But… we can't make a habit of this okay?"

She nodded crawling under the sheets before cuddling up to him. Kakashi turned off the light and scooted down to his regular place and rolled onto his side to look at Sakura. She wound a leg in with his and wiggled an arm between his side and his arm while her head nuzzled under his chin. She took a deep breath taking in his scent. This helped her calm down. Even more so once Kakashi had draped an arm over her, Sakura was beginning to feel safe. Closing her eyes, Sakura pretended to be asleep this time.

Kakashi assumed that she was asleep of course, so he did just as he had done the night before and place a small kiss to the top of her head whispering, "Goodnight, Sakura."

To entertain him, she let out a contented sigh. Soon after Kakashi drifted into sleep. When Sakura guessed that he was asleep, she peeked open her eyes and scooted her head back to look at Kakashi. Just like he had seen in her that morning Sakura found that he looked so peaceful while he slept. Even through his mask, she could tell that he was sleeping with a slight smile on his face. This earned a small giggle from her. Sakura had a strong desire to inch his mask down and wondered if it would wake him. Reaching up, she grabbed the fabric and gave a little tug. No response. Slowly and ever so gently she pulled it down further and further until the mask was just hanging on by his chin.

Finally, she could get a good look at him and how marvellous it was. It was a shame that Kakashi hid his face from everyone like this. He was so handsome with slightly higher than normal cheek bones, a strong jawline, and thin lips. Her mind began to wander about him. She let herself explore all of the possible feelings. As she explored, Sakura found that she in turn cared for this man. She had no idea to what depths, but Kakashi took care of her, watched after her, and wanted better for her and that made her care for him all the more.

A yawn overwhelmed her interrupting the thoughts she had been contemplating. She leaned up and pressed the tiniest, most gentle kiss she could to his lips before nuzzling her head back under his chin. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes slowly drifting off.

Just before the pinkette fell asleep she whispered, "Goodnight to you too, Kakashi."

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I can't believe I am already 5 chapters in! I hope you are all liking the story so far and I can tell you I have big plans that I hope you will all enjoy. If you want to help me get chapters out faster it would be of great help if you left me reviews and comments about my work. And lastly thank you for reading!**


	6. Threatened

A few weeks later-

Kakashi sat under the darkening sky as clouds moved in overhead. The air was getting that crisp rain scent that he enjoyed so much. But there wasn't much time to enjoy it for now as the bell rung signaling that class was over. Standing he moved to meet Sakura outside the hall that she was in. With his hands in his pockets he hummed a little tune to himself seeing students starting to exit the building. She was always easy to spot with her bright pink hair so Kakashi waved as soon as he saw her appear. Sakura weaved through the crowds quickly feeling very uncomfortable around so many people before huddling up against his side thankful to be next to the only man she now trusted.

"How was class?" he asked acting like nothing was wrong. He found that Sakura liked how he treated her normally rather than some broken person.

"Fine. I got my last test back. I got an 89. Not bad but I made a couple silly errors." Sakura told him as they started walking together to the library.

"I am sure you won't let that happen again."

"Of course not I-" Sakura was halted mid-sentence as… it or she… arrived.

This person that had arrived wasn't an unfamiliar face. In fact she had become all too familiar. Kakashi told Sakura they met at the party and he had tried to help because she was heavily intoxicated but had disappeared before he could be of any help. When Asuna had found them on campus one day she simply stuck around.

At first they got along. In fact Sakura and Asuna had become friends. Sakura had been tentative at first but trust had come slowly. But that had changed recently. Asuna had become intensely flirtatious with Kakashi. She would hang on him, play with his hair, she would kiss him on the cheek, or try to sit on his lap. Of course, Kakashi never paid any mind to it. He wasn't really interested in the girl. For him she was just kind of… there. That was another thing that bothered Sakura. Kakashi didn't do anything to stop her. It sometimes even came across as him enjoying what Asuna was doing. Naturally though, Sakura kept all of this bottled up inside. There was no reason for her to discuss something as private as that. It was their business not hers.

"KAKASHI!" Asuna called out overly excited to see him. "Where are you two headed?"

"Library." Sakura responded the inflection in her voice making it sound like Asuna was unwelcomed.

"OH! I'll join you then. I need to get some studying done as well." the new girl beamed eyelashes fluttering at Kakashi in a flirtatious way.

Neither of the two responded.

The three arrived at the library and began to set up their books amongst other study materials. Sakura intentionally took the seat next to Kakashi so that Asuna couldn't. It would only distract all of them as she would constantly be up against him. Instead Asuna took the seat across from him. Kakashi already had his head buried in his book. This gave Asuna a chance to shoot a menacing glare that only Sakura could see. That was it… that established their permanent hostility to each other. It confirmed for Sakura that Asuna's eyes were set on making Kakashi hers. This thought made her shudder. She couldn't let that happen.

'Kakashi is mine…' Sakura thought gazing down at her book but had to shake her head, 'Well not mine mine… but I will be his focus.' Unfortunately her mind was definitely not on studying now as she had plans flowing through her mind to get rid of the witch.

An hour passed in relative silence besides the shifting of paper and people adjusting themselves in their seats. The world seem to have slowed during the hour but was brought back to a regular pace as Kakashi stood. "I'll be right back."

Both girls looked up curiously but it was Asuna who spoke up first, "Where are you going? Can I come with?"

Kakashi huffed, "The bathroom so that would be a no."

"Doesn't mean I can't tag along…" She retorted playfully making Kakashi shake his head as he walked off and Sakura blush in half embarrassment and half anger. Making sure Kakashi was out of earshot Asuna spoke again, "I'm going to make you irrelevant."

"Excuse me?" Sakura hissed perplexed at how straightforward Asuna was being.

"I'm going to steal him from you." She clarified with a devious smile, "He will forget all about you."

For some reason this shook Sakura more than she liked, "I won't let you…"

"Oh and you're going to stop me? From what I know you are now just a tainted piece of meat. How could ever care about you."

Sakura was going to respond but found herself lacking the words. She wasn't wrong. Sakura was damaged. She was afraid of being left alone in large crowds, she would cry herself to sleep at night and wake up shaken from nightmares. But still, Sakura knew she had to be strong. There was no way she could allow such a foul person try to take Kakashi from her. He was too important. "Not if I have anything to say about it." she glared in defiance.

"Oh poor Sakura, you've lost before we have even began."

Sakura was going to reply but Kakashi returned announcing himself, "Chatting are we? I thought you were supposed to be doing homework?" He playfully chastised.

Asuna laughed a little too over enthusiastically to this and was shushed by some nearby students while Sakura had merely returned to her notes. Kakashi looked a little confused by Asuna's laugh but shrugged it off as he returned to his book. Not much later did he nearly jump out of his chair as Asuna rubbed her foot against the inside of his leg and in turn making Sakura jump as well.

"Asuna… you know our touching rule." Kakashi sighed as he sat back down.

"Only where and when it's appropriate." She giggled trying to act cute.

"Umm no… Sakura care to enlighten her."

"Gladly, the rule is never." She sneered eyes shooting daggers at Asuna who glared back.

"That is correct!" Kakashi nodded as he turned the page of his book.

Asuna pouted as she turned down to her work again. Sakura kept her head down with a triumphant smile on her face. Another half hour passed with only the scratching of pens on paper. But as the clock dinged marking that the time was now six in the afternoon Sakura leaned back in her chair stretching and yawning.

"Done?" Kakashi asked looking up.

Sakura nodded and was about to speak but was cut off by Asuna, "Me too!" she exclaimed starting to pack up her stuff.

"What are you going to cook for dinner for me Kakashi?" Sakura asked almost rubbing in the fact that they were going home together in Asuna's face.

"Whatever you want." He shrugged standing up with Sakura as she finished packing. "I guess we will see you later Asuna." Kakashi waved turning to leave.

Darting around Asuna came up to him getting on her tip toes and aimed a kiss at his lips only to catch just his cheek, "Okay Kakashi-kun!" she chimed before walking away with an exaggerated sway to her hips hoping he would watch.

"Bleh~" Sakura scoffed only to feel her face heat up in anger as Kakashi did indeed look, "You're a pervert."

"Sakura you hurt me." He pouted playfully not knowing she meant it this time.

Not waiting for him she walked off feeling annoyed and upset that she could capture his sight like that. He had her to look at after all, not that she wanted him to look. Or did she? Shaking her head she sped up her pace as Kakashi tried to keep up with her. "Let's just go home."

"Sakura?" he asked slightly concerned he had done something wrong.

She didn't respond as her mind was whirling with scattered thoughts. Their ride home was silent as she stared absent mindedly out the window. Kakashi thought he should say something but decided against it as he knew sometimes someone just needed their space. Sakura on the other hand wanted him to say something. She wanted him to reassure her everything would be okay, that he would never disregard her, or stop caring. She couldn't fault him for not speaking as he didn't know the conversation that took place while he was away but nevertheless wanted him to assure her.

Pulling up to the house they were greeted with giddy barking from the dogs. This made Sakura perk up a little as she walked in with them greeting her with waging tails and hyper yips. "There's my good boys did you miss us?" she asked sweetly as Kakashi closed the door behind them.

"So what did you want for dinner?" he asked feeling it was safe to talk now.

"Rice with teriyaki chicken and mix vegetables." She replied giving it little thought.

"Sounds good to me." Kakashi nodded walking to the kitchen.

Sakura stayed and petted the pups a little longer before they followed her up to her room as she changed into some comfier clothes. Pakkun headed off first at the scent of food cooking down stairs. Shiba however was sprawled out on the floor playing with one of the straps of her purse. Sakura couldn't help but sit next to him and started rubbing his belly.

"He won't forget me right?" She muttered to Shiba her hand faltering. Shiba barked at her, "You're right… of course he won't." Sakura tried to reassure herself resuming petting Shiba.

"Everything okay Forehead?" Ino asked. She had just come out of her room as the smell of food had woken her from her nap.

Sakura jumped looking up at Ino in the doorway, "Oh… um yea. Fine."

"You never were a good liar you know that." Ino walked in sitting next to Sakura as they both now showered Shiba with pampered petting. "What's wrong? If Kakashi did something tell me."

"No he didn't do anything." Sakura struggled to admit her problem. "It's just… Asuna." She muttered looking away.

Ino looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"She said things… they bothered me a lot. She said she was going to steal Kakashi from me. She called me tainted meat. The sad thing is… I don't think she is wrong."

Sighing the blond stopped petting Shiba looking to Sakura directly, "I am not going to pretend I know what you went through and I already made the mistake of thinking it isn't that big of a deal so I just want to remind you that it wasn't me that helped you get through. It wasn't me that made you feel safe. It wasn't me that did everything I could to make sure you didn't actually come to physical harm. Kakashi did that. As for being tainted I don't believe it. She is just trying to get in your head. I am positive Kakashi doesn't think you are tainted either. And I know you won't admit it but they bothered you a lot because Kakashi is actually a decent guy and he's done things for you that not many would and you may not see it yet but you like him."

Sakura blushed a little, "That's ridiculous." But somewhere in her chest she knew it was true.

"No Forehead… you are ridiculous. Besides you are the one worrying about him being stolen from you." Ino teased.

"Damn Pig…" Sakura muttered making Ino laugh.

"Dinner time!" Kakashi called from down stairs. At the sound of his voice Shiba bolted down leaving the girls to look at each other.

"Don't worry Sakura… I know you will be the one to win his heart." She winked quickly getting up and dogging the swing she knew was coming.

"Get back here and let me hit you!" Sakura growled feeling heat coat her cheeks from her bright blush.

Ino however stayed just out of reach until they got to the dinner table downstairs. Kakashi saw how much happier Sakura looked and felt relieved. He hated seeing her so upset. Although the wink that Ino sent him as they came down unnerved him. The blush on Sakura's face only made it worse.

They ate together with the dogs begging around their feet getting little treats from each one of them. Kakashi enjoyed the time they spent like this. It made him feel included and welcomed unlike any time before he had taken this job. His eyes flicked to Sakura his heart fluttering a little at the smile on her face. Mentally shaking himself Kakashi reminded himself nothing could ever happen between lowly him and her. But as long as she was happy he was content with his position.

Sakura stole a glance at Kakashi trying to see if he was looking at her. When her eyes caught his darting away she smiled to herself. Maybe she was worrying too much.

-Author's Note-

Sorry sorry sorry! I know I have been a but and haven't posted much to my stories but I promise I am really trying to get back into writing so you will see more updates to them all! Thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think!

\- AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I'm horrible but I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I finally found my creative writing flow again so you should see a lot more coming out for all my current works. Also this is updated, I do apologize for the text issue. I have no idea how that happened but my best guess is the text didn't transfer over well between Microsoft Word and the fanfiction website so I had to put it on my google docs first then transfer. Any who, see in the reviews or the next chapter!


	7. Challenge Accepted

_Sakura was running. Her heart felt as if it were going to jump out of her chest. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she tried to catch up to the people walking away from her. Only their outlines could be seen but that was enough to make it clear who they were, Kakashi and Asuna._

"_Kakashi! Wait!" Sakura called out running as fast as she could to catch up but they seemed to only get further away. "Please, I need you!" She begged hand reaching out as tears kept falling. _

_Her heart jumped as a hand grabbed her. The grip was tight and menacing and the voice that spoke sent shivers down her spine, "No no, you're tainted. You don't deserve to be cared about. He doesn't want to be associated with you." Reiji's cool voice chilled Sakura to the bone._

_Even more desperate to get away Sakura yanked against his hold, "Kakashi help me! Please don't leave me! I need you! Please… please… PLEASE!" She sobbed only to be dragged further away._

* * *

Sakura awoke drenched in cold sweats. She had nightmares often about that night but this was a new one in the long string of dreams since Asuna had, in a way, challenged her. She knew what the message of her dreams were, Sakura wasn't that dense to not see it. Part of her liked it part of her didn't but Kakashi had an effect on her few months of being at school and there was no denying it. While it was hard for Sakura to fight Asuna for Kakashi's attention due to her being uncomfortable getting close to people since the incident with Reiji, Sakura still tried her best. At least with Kakashi she knew she could trust him.

Glancing at the clock Sakura sighed. It was only 430 in the morning but she was awake no and figured there was no point in trying to sleep much longer. She could go downstairs and get some work done and let the dogs out.

Climbing out of bed she put on her slippers and headed down doing her best to keep quiet so as not to wake the others. Sakura made her way through the kitchen to where the dogs were sleeping in their kennels. As soon as she touched the latches to their cages they woke and started wagging their tales. Kakashi had done well to raise them so they didn't bark much unless you teased them into it. Letting them out, Sakura opened the back door so they could go to the bathroom she stood nearby the door taking in the cool fresh air. It was nearing November and the air was getting crisper by the day. Soon it would be jackets and boots weather and she loved it. When the dogs finished their business she closed the door behind them as they entered.

As Sakura turned she nearly jumped out of her skin not expecting Kakashi to be leaning against the counter in some running pants and sweatshirt, "Oh hell! Kakashi don't creep up on someone like that." Sakura gasped clutching her chest.

"Heh~ Sorry about that. I'm good at keeping quiet. What are you doing up?" Kakashi asked genuinely concerned.

Sakura rubbed her arm nervously, "Couldn't sleep. You know, nightmares." The memory of the dream still vivid in her mind.

"Humph~ and let me guess, you are still thinking about it?" He paused as she nodded in response. "I see, go put some exercise clothes on. You can join me for a run. It might help clear your mind."

"You sure? I know it's your alone time." Sakura knew better than anyone how nice it was to have something that was just yours and yours alone.

Kakashi chuckled and tousled her hair making Sakura scrunch up her nose in that cute way he liked, "I would like it if you did. It's always better to have company."

Not wanting to disappoint him by saying no Sakura went back upstairs and got dressed in some running tights, long sleeve shirt, and put her hair up in a ponytail before heading back down to Kakashi. He nodded upon seeing her and they made their way to the door where they put on their shoes and leashed the dogs. Sakura took Kiba's leash and Kakashi took Pakkun's.

"You might want to stretch first." Kakashi noted having already started himself once they were out the door.

Sakura followed suit her mind still on the nightmare. Her eyes flicked to Kakashi only to think of how silly she was being. She finished up her stretching, "I'm ready when you are old man." Sakura teased bouncing on her toes to keep blood flowing.

"Mhmm well try to keep up." Kakashi winked and took off at a brisk pace.

Sakura had to say she was a little surprise by how quick he started. But it was nothing she couldn't handle. Kiba pulled her along as they caught up to Kakashi and Pakkun. When they did however Sakura saw a tiny smirk through Kakashi's mask before he sped up and started pulling away again. It must have been nearly a mile by the time Sakura started huffing and puffing. By all means Sakura was a fit person but the pace Kakashi was maintaining was just insane. She stopped at a bend in Kakashi's path needing to catch her breath making him come back. Even he was breathing rather hard.

"What's up Sakura? Can't keep up with the 'old man'" he teased at her earlier comment.

Still panting she tried to speak, "You… you know full well that's bullshit." She gulped trying to steady her breath, "Do you always go that fast?"

"No, this is just payback for teasing me." he chuckled, "You want to start heading back or just finish the route on a slower pace?"

"I can finish it but let's keep it slower."

Nodding Kakashi waited for Sakura to give him the signal before they resumed their run. Truth be told Kakashi was impressed with how long she was able to keep up with him when he pressed hard. He really found her resolve to be one of her best qualities even though she did have many. When she was younger he never really got the chance to know her but over the course of these past few months, Kakashi found he really admired the woman she turned into.

The rest of their run went on in relative silence. Sakura had completely forgotten about her dream by getting caught up in how nice it was to be out for a run as the sun rose over the hills in the distance. That and having this private time with Kakashi was definitely enough to soothe her worries about him leaving her behind. Whenever Sakura could, she would steal glances in his direction. He looked so peaceful but intense all at the same time. She figured he must be incredibly fit considering he was hardly breathing heavy even at the quick pace that they maintained. When they turned the bend to start the trek back to the house she tried to look at him again only to find he was already looking at her. But instead of looking away like they normally would Kakashi held the gaze just long enough to smile behind his mask before looking at where they were going again.

There was something in this smile that made Sakura's stomach do a flip. While her face was warm from the effort she was putting into running it got even warmer from the blush that overcame her. In her mind he had not just smiled but he smiled at her, as if he was happy she was looking at him. This put her in an even better mood as the run was drawing to a close.

"Alright last part," Kakashi grinned as they turned onto the street that lead back to their house, "I like to sprint this bit." With that he took off at an insane speed.

Sakura, who had been looking down at Kiba so she wouldn't trip over him looked up to see a hill that was a lot bigger than last time. Or maybe because she wasn't in a car. Gathering herself Sakura picked up her pace. Already well past three miles her legs screamed in protest as they fought the incline. Gritting her teeth Sakura pushed through to the end before collapsing in the front yard letting the cool grass help her collect herself. Kakashi was sitting on the steps up to the front door chuckling at Sakura's exhausted form laying in the grass. What was meant to be a glance however turned into a gaze. The way her chest rose and feel, how her hair stuck to her face, and the tired smile captured his attention. He couldn't look away.

Sakura peeked one eye open looking up at Kakashi to find him staring making her smirk, "Can I help you?"

"Huh? Oh! Umm no just waiting on you." Kakashi fumbled over his words trying to clear his mind.

"Well then why don't you help me up?" Sakura motioned for him to come over.

Sighing Kakashi rose walking over and taking her outstretched hand and pulled Sakura up, "So lazy." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Did you enjoy it though?" Kakashi asked hoping it had helped her.

"Well, other than realising that we living on the side of a mountain I did enjoy that. You were right, it definitely clears your head. Plus I liked spending the time with you." She spoke without thinking.

"Aww I'm flattered." He teased, "But I agree. It was nice to have your company."

"Can't you take a compliment without teasing me?" Sakura huffed not able to look at him, "I'm going to go shower. Meet back down for breakfast?" She asked walking to the door.

Kakashi nodded going inside after her. He didn't go upstairs however as he had to finish up his routine in the backyard. The dogs joined him laying down in the grass nearby. Kakashi was glad that he had this time alone now as he had to clear his own mind. The way Sakura had looked lying there was far too enticing for him. He was her bodyguard, it wasn't his place to engage her in a romantic fashion. Not only that he was what… fourteen years older than her?

The thoughts going through his head caused him to increase the pace of his push-ups trying to make the burn of his muscles drown out his thoughts. Finishing up, Kakashi laid on his back looking up at the sky only to have a cute furry face look down at him before licking him.

"Kiba… don't look at me like that." Kakashi groaned reaching up and scratching the dog's ears, "You know I shouldn't." Kiba looked down at him looking confused, "Oh come on, you are smart pup." At that point Kakashi's hands hit a good spot making Kiba pant softly with what looked like a smile, "But… now that argument isn't fair. You are supposed to agree with me. Pakkun? A little help?" Kakashi looked over to see Pakkun tilt his head at him, "Not you too... " Kakashi sighed admitting defeat for now. "Let's go back inside hm?"

Kakashi stood making his way to the door with the pups following right behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura had made her way into the shower. The hot water rinsed away the grime of the run and relaxed her tense muscles. While Sakura loved showering, baths would always hold a special place in her heart. Putting her hair under the stream of water Sakura closed her eyes relaxing her mind. Instantly her memory of Kakashi smiling back at her replayed for her enjoyment. Once again her stomach did a flip and a smile graced her lips. But then she groaned. She did even need to see these things to get all giddy over Kakashi. Of course it wasn't bad but it just meant to her that this was more serious than she thought.

Opening her eyes Sakura knew she wasn't going to lose to Asuna. Not after feeling what she just did. If there was anyone Sakura felt close to it was Kakashi so she could get past her problems for him. She also had a feeling that Kakashi felt the same way for her which meant the battle was over before it even began.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Yes sorry sorry school is coming to a close and my life feels like it is just speeding up. So uploads will be slow but they will be coming more often than before. Hopefully I get an update for 1 story a week. Savior will be next to be updated so look there.

Anywho I hope you enjoyed the chapter big moves are coming up here in Overwatch so stay tuned for some feels and excitement and romance!


End file.
